


Благими намереньями

by leanuint



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропаганда, призванная улучшить репутацию ополчения, казалась хорошей идеей. До тех пор, пока Майлз не назначил Джереми ответственныи за неё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благими намереньями

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moral Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609927) by [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides). 



> Перевод был сделан в подарок на День Рождения для [Lindwurm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/profile)

Лично Джереми терпеть не мог заведения Дрексела. Он ничего не имел против проституток или наркотиков в больших количествах, но в исполнении Дрексела и то, и другое вгоняло в тоску. Кроме того, Джереми просто не рисковал там куда-нибудь сесть, опасаясь за собственную задницу.  
А вот Майлз Дрексела любил - вероятно, потому, что тот смеялся над его шутками. И ещё потому, что в его заведениях Майлз мог напиться до чёртиков, и никто не отбирал у него бутылку, даже после того как он отрубался.  
\- Садись, - приказал Майлз и указал рукой на соседнее кресло, плеснув виски себе на пальцы.  
\- Да нет, - сказал Джереми. - Я только разносил эти ужасно неудобные штаны и не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось сразу же их сжечь.  
Майлз крякнул и хлебнул своё пойло, морщась, когда оно прокатилось по горлу. Он повертел стакан в руках, наблюдая как жидкость цвета мочи плещется за мутным стеклом.  
\- Люди меня не боятся, - сказал он.  
\- Конечно, боятся, - бодро сказал Джереми. - Ты Майлз Метисон, генерал Республики. Иногда ты пугаешь меня до уссачки.  
Майлз покачал головой:  
\- Они боятся меня после, а не до, - он упёрся костяшками в бедро и прикрыл глаза. Вид у него был смертельно усталый. - Этот лагерь сегодня... у них не было никаких шансов, но они не боялись меня и потому атаковали. Сейчас они боятся, но уже слишком поздно и в этом нет никакого толку. Исправь это.  
\- Исправить что?  
\- Мою репутацию. Убедись, что все знают, что я иду, майор Бейкер, и что готовы обделаться при одной мысли. Я не хочу сжигать ещё один город.  
Отдав приказ, Майлз вернулся к своему виски, собираясь напиться до бесчувствия. Джереми будет рад, когда Басс их догонит. Может Майлз и останется всё тем же жалким мерзавцем, но он будет трезв и будет держать себя в руках.

Одна бутылка пива

До Отключения это был придорожный Старбакс, теперь же на его месте располагался бар для торговцев, проезжающих в этом направлении. Джереми взял себе пива и прислонился к стойке, поджидая кого-нибудь, чтобы завязать разговор.  
Счастливицей стала седая женщина с татуированными завитками бровей, предпочитавшая текилу. Она желчно посмотрела на бочком придвинувшегося Джереми и невзначай положила ладонь на рукоять молотка, закреплённого на поясе.  
\- Я замужем, - сказала она, демонстрируя соответствующий палец. Не тот, который обычно показывали Джереми. - И я лесбиянка.  
Он улыбнулся ей самой очаровательной своей улыбкой:  
\- Брось, ты могла бы дать члену шанс, у меня, например, небольшой.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы огрызнуться, и замерла, когда его слова дошли до неё сквозь раздражение. Закрыв рот, она сухо улыбнулась:  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Я стараюсь, - сказал Джереми.  
Она оглядела его сверху вниз: от рваного ворота футболки до исцарапанных говнодавов.  
\- Осторожней. У ополчения в городе плохое чувство юмора.  
\- Да, я слышал, - сказал Джереми. Он кивнул бармену. - Их трудно в этом винить. Работают на Метисона. Хочешь выпить?  
Женщина рассматривала его секунду, оценивая, и потом кивнула. Она тоже взяла пиво и, вертя бутылку в руках, изогнула татуированную бровь.  
\- Ты знаешь Метисона.  
\- О нём, - открестился Джереми, почёсывая челюсть. Он не побрился и щетина кололась. - Я живу недалеко от Трентона. Там его зовут Майлз “Душегуб” Метисон.  
Она хмыкнула:  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Ага, - настойчиво кивнул Джереми. - Не всё время, он может быть вполне разумным, но если уж разошёлся, то начинает выбивать дерьмо из всех вокруг. Невозможно договориться - вот что случилось в Бентоне.  
Слабое удивление исчезло с лица женщины, оставив озабоченность и поджатые губы.  
\- Я слышала об этом. Он действительно псих.  
Джереми спрятал усмешку за пивом. Пропаганда оказалась проще, чем он думал.

Четыре бутылки пива

Джереми повёл одной рукой - бутылка норовила выскользнуть из пальцев - и глупо ухмыльнулся кучке торговцев и путешественников, ловящих каждое его слово. Где-нибудь через... годик - даже слухам теперь требуется время - каждый в радиусе сотни миль от Республики будет должным образом бояться Метисона.  
\- …потом он отрезал этому парню пальцы, - сказал Джереми и засомневался, не придумав, что б такого впечатляющего сделать с пальцами. - И, это... засунул их в зад.  
Все выглядели хорошенько напуганными. Один толстяк со свисающим на широкую грудь клетчатым шарфом наклонился над своим виски. Его воспалённые красные глаза косили в попытке сосредоточиться:  
\- Метисон засунул их в свою задницу или в задницу парня, которому он их отрезал?  
\- Парня, которому он их отрезал, - слегка возмутился Джереми. - Это же не “50 оттенков Метисона”.  
\- Да, - Брови, которая играла роль переводчицы, поскольку первой заговорила с Джереми” засмеялась. - Он не стал бы засовывать отрезанные пальцы в собственную задницу. Как бы он их потом оттуда достал?  
\- Именно, - сказал Джереми. - Метисон гораздо больше любит засовывать что-нибудь в кого-нибудь другого, чем в себя. После битвы, если он кого-то не убил, он его трахает.

Восемь бутылок пива

\- ...так что он решил счесть это личным вызовом от Терри Пратчетта, - сказал Джереми. - Конечно, не так-то просто найти ежа в этих краях. Поэтому он послал людей поймать дикобраза.  
Прыщавый парень поскрёб свою коротко стриженную вшивую голову большой костлявой рукой.  
\- Но... дикобраз может стрелять иглами назад из задницы, - сказал он, неловко ёрзая на стуле. -Тебя же всего, типа, утыкает.  
Джереми моргнул и попытался собраться с мыслями и придумать новую историю.  
\- …вот поэтому он такой злобный ублюдок, - сказал он. - Оно всё там внизу опухло и воспалилось, и выглядело как... эээ... как осьминог.

 

Десять бутылок пива

\- ...заклинило в дереве. - сказал Джереми, убедительно кивая. - Приклеился лобком к древесному соку”. Пришлось вырубать зубилом.  
\- Охренеть, - поддержала его Брови. - А люди ещё пьют этот сок.  
\- Ополчению приходится высылать авангард и заделывать дупла в деревьях.

Пятнадцать бутылок пива

\- И они такие “возьми наших дочерей-девственниц”! Но, бога ради, пощади наших овец!

Что я пил?

\- Это был носорог!

Одно похмелье и ещё неделю спустя

Отодвинув в сторону стопку карт и донесений, Джереми указал на кляксу леса, где, по словам их информатора, скрывались мародёры.  
\- Там старая мельница, - сказал он Невиллу. - К ней есть два пути, но основная дорога перекрыта. Что оставляет нам только эту грязную...  
Полог палатки хлопнул, открываясь, и внутрь ворвался Майлз, мрачный, тощий и трезвый впервые за несколько недель. Он был бледен, с неровной щетиной, но глаза яростно сверкали.  
\- Чёрт побери, Бейкер! - зарычал он, размахивая свёрнутым листком бумаги. - Это твоих рук дело?  
\- Что?  
Майлз скривился на секунду, потом поджал губы в тонкую злую линию, развернув бумагу. Он поднял её и прочёл заголовок.  
\- Прячьте своих коз, - выплюнул он и опустил лист, чтобы посмотреть на Джереми: - Душегуб Метисон в городе.  
Это действительно звучало смутно знакомо. Джереми потёр челюсть большим пальцем:  
\- Ну...  
Майлз не закончил. Он зло развернул лист.  
\- Дурной нрав Метисона, к несчастью, объясняется, - он выплюнул эти слова, - импотенцией, вызванной, предположительно, стычкой в голом виде с дикобразом. Какого. Хрена. Джереми.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы люди боялись, - отметил Джереми. - Я бы боялся злобного мужика без члена по имени Душегуб Метисон, пристающего к дикобразам. А кто бы нет?  
Майлз уставился на него. Интересно, и давно у него глаз начал дёргаться, подумал Джереми.  
\- Переборщил? - спросил он.  
Это был второй раз, когда Джереми понизили в звании.


End file.
